Library
by Madame of Writing
Summary: Arnold asked Helga to go with him to the library.


_Starting another story is my thing, and never finishing them is another thing._

_Happy New Year 2011 guys! I know it's late, but it's better than never! This is a short (not likely) drabble about the developing relationship of Helga and Arnold when he got back from San Lorenzo! I hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism is welcome!_

Hey Arnold _will never be mine!_

_**Library**_

_**-September-**_

"Hey Helga!" Arnold called out to Helga, who was standing behind her locker's door and organizing her books. She poked her head out and saw him running at her direction. _Is he calling me? Of course he's calling me! There are no other Helga's in this school! Right? _Helga thought to herself as she hid her head in her locker. Arnold tapped her shoulder and she banged her head against the locker's wall.

He stood there and looked at her as she held her head in pain. "Oww..."

"Are you okay Helga? Why did you do that?"

"It's because you surprised me with your tapping on my shoulder bucko! And who said you could touch me? Let me go!" She pulled her arm away from his grip as she rubbed her beanie-d head, he stood there looking worried. He shook it away and spoke up.

"Can you meet me after school in the town's library?"

Helga stunned and stood there for a good 15 seconds, she turned to him. "Are there any worms or parasites in your head? You're asking me to the library. Me. As in, Helga G. Pataki."

"The last time I checked, no. And yes, I am asking you to be in the town's library after school, we have that project that Mr. Blake gave us just now, don't you remember?"

Helga sighed and felt somewhat relieved about him asking her to go to the library, she was kind of happy when he asked her, but he just want to work on the project, so it brought her hopes down. "Okay, football head, I just want to make sure. Yeah, I'll be there after school."

"Great! I'll see you in Biology then?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever football head, just keep your feet moving to Spani – I mean wherever you will go bucko." Helga stopped at the word 'Spanish', she didn't want to stalk him, but she somehow knew his whole schedule for the semester and tried not to be obvious about showing him that she knew.

"Sure, Helga. See you later." He smiled kindly at her and then they bid their goodbyes and walked away to their classes.

While Helga was still waving at Arnold, who turned his back away and ran upstairs to Spanish, she swooned over the kind smile he gave her.

"Oh Arnold! How beautiful was that smile! How much kindness you gave me! Why couldn't I be that kind? How come I am so cruel and heartless? My love for you will never compare to the kindness you offered to other people, to the world! Oh Arnold..." She kissed her locket lightly and closed her locker door, only to see Brainy, who stood their looking and smiling at her. Helga stared at him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to break down to the floor and held his stomach while struggling like a fish out of water.

* * *

"Man, did you ask her yet?" Gerald asked his best friend, who was carrying his tray of food to the table. Arnold quickly put the tray down the table and put his hand over Gerald's mouth. "Shh! No one was suppose to know that!"

Gerald sighed into his friend's hand, pulled the hand away from his mouth and placed the tray down the table. "You know that you asked her in the hallway right? And you also know who she is right?"

"I do know! But I don't want anyone to think that I actually asked Helga G. Pataki to go to the library after school!"

"Hmm kay man, what excuse did you use to ask her?"

"I said that we have a project in Mr. Blake's, we did, but she didn't know that I've finished it already; she was absent that day."

"Sure man, great excuse! Now what are you going to do? I mean, it's not my problem if you're the one that wants her – " Gerald was cut off by his group mate.

"Good afternoon Arnold! Good afternoon Gerald! How are you guys today?" Phoebe sat down on the empty spot next to Gerald's. She then offered the guys with her freshly baked cookies from Home Economic.

"Do you want some of my hand made cookies?" Phoebe smiled and handed out the cookies. Gerald gladly took and chomped it down in one bite, while his best friend bit it half and saved it for later.

"It's delicious Phoebe. Thanks." Gerald smiled at her and licked off the crumbs on his lips, causing her to blush and giggled at the compliment. Phoebe and Gerald had feelings for each other but they didn't confess yet, it was quite obvious because they had always been nice especially to each other, like how Phoebe would share her home made things to Gerald first, and how Gerald would volunteer to help her with the class work or group work.

"What are you guys talking about?" The girl asked as she took her spoon and scooped up a spoon of her chocolate ice-cream.

"Oh, nothin'. Just exchanging notes, talking about how was the day and normal guy things!" Gerald answered and winked at Arnold, who recognized the signal that they should stop talking about Helga. "So, uh, why aren't you sittin' with your best friend? Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Oh, Helga was just tired since she just had her, um, monthly problem. So she is in the Nurse Office right now, she'll be fine, I'll wake her up by Biology."

Arnold moved a little when the half-Asian girl said Helga's name and about her in the Nurse Office, Gerald narrowed his eyes and stared at his best friend. "Y'know Arnold, that piece of hamburger will go straight down my mouth if you leave it there like that."

"Fat doesn't go well with you Gerald." Arnold replied and snatched the burger away from the dish.

"Touché man... I taught you well."

"You barely taught me anything Gerald, my grandparents did."

"I'm going to shut my pie hole now." Gerald laughed at Arnold's comeback and ate the rest of his chicken wing, Arnold, too, laughed at his words and let Helga passed away from his mind until Biology.

* * *

"Helga, wake up! It's Biology and the bell will ring in any second!" Phoebe shook Helga to wake her up, but it didn't seem to be working, she was sleeping like dead under the thin blanket of the nurse's bed.

"Go away Pheebs, Bob and Miriam opened a party last night for Olga and I couldn't sleep." She mumbled under the blanket and started to pull it up, Phoebe sighed and pulled the blanket away from her best friend, who was hugging her knees and curling up her body to keep warm; she looked like a kid.

The Asian girl saw dark circles under her best friend's eyes and knew that she was very tired, but they had a quiz today and Helga had to do it to push up her grades.

_BRIIIIINGG!_

And there went the bell.

"Helga! We have a quiz today!"

"Yeah, yeah, Miriam. I'll do it later, 5 more minutes..."

Helga yanked the blanket away from Phoebe's hand and covered her body with it, Phoebe sighed again and left the room with a note. While Helga, who just kept sleeping, didn't know that Biology was the last period and she completely forgot about Arnold.

* * *

_Ugh... I don't remember drinking anything before I sleep... _Helga thought as she held her head and sat up from the bed, she glanced at the clock and it said 5:00 PM, her eyes widened and rushed up from the bed and wore her shoes. She looked at the note on the table near there.

_You missed the Biology quiz and lunch Helga, I will tell Mr. Marc about that, so don't worry._

_Phoebe :-)_

"Damn it..." Helga grabbed her bag and rushed out the Nurse Office. The hallway was empty of people and sound, she ran down the hall and hoped that the school didn't close the main entrance yet.

The orange sunlight was going through the windows on the walls, lightening up the dark hallway, Helga ran across towards her locker, which was slightly opened. She pushed the metal door open and there was a small sticky note inside of it. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Helga, I'll be in the library a little bit late, so change of time, around 4? And I saved some bread for you, since you haven't had lunch. Eat well Helga._

_Arnold_

She looked inside her locker and noticed a zip-lock bag with 2 loaves of mini bread and 3 small pieces of Anchor butter, included with a plastic spoon. Helga smiled happily and took the bag out of the locker, she was going to eat it, even if it'd been in there for God knows how long, she didn't care. Then she put it in her bag and ran outside the school. She hurriedly walked out the classroom and trotted down the stairs and tripped, she felt flat on the ground. "Ow..." Moaned Helga as she sat up and rubbed her butt, dusted it off and looked up in front of her, she saw Harold on a bike.

Helga smirked.

* * *

Helga opened the big, brown door that led to the library quietly with her head sticking inside the room to check it out. What she saw were books, some nerds, laptops, more books, shelves, the librarian, more nerds and books. She never thought that the library would be this huge, it wasn't the biggest, but it was bigger than the school's library.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her, her walking didn't make any sound as she was searching down the books aisle, looking for Arnold, but no sign of that blonde football headed crush around. Helga walked over to the Internet rows and only found University students over there, no trace of that blonde boy. She changed over to the tables side and found groups of student, from Middle School to College.

_I just hope he's here... If not, I'll suicide._ Helga thought to herself as she went through the tables. She saw some comic fans, some College students, some gamers and some of the students that has the H.S 118 badge on their bag, Helga assumed that they were the students from the school.

All the tables in the center of the library contained no Arnold, Helga was turning into a sweaty-palm monkey-faced girl, she then walked calmly into the corner tables and found a blonde headed person laying on a table at the very back corner. That figure looked like he was sleeping, very peaceful. She walked closer to the table and recognized the football head shaped.

He was waiting for her for that long?

Helga was at verge of tears as she put her hand over her mouth, she smiled happily and shouted 'YES!' in her mind. She calmed down and cleared her throat, put down her bag and shook Arnold lightly. "Arnold...?"

He didn't move, she tried again and heard him mumbling something. _He does sleep talk, how cute. _She giggled at the thought. "Arnold..." She called out to him again and shook him with more force. He still didn't move, she pouted and sat down next to him. Helga also lied down on the table, she was still smiling until he turned his head around, she widened her eyes and opened her mouth for a loud scream.

"AHH – !"

Arnold then took out the scary mask and put his hand over her mouth quickly and glanced around, people were staring at them, some with disturbed eyes, some with surprised eyes, some giggled because they saw the whole damn thing and some didn't even bother looking. Arnold settled Helga and himself down on the chairs and put his hand off of her mouth. She pointed at him and no words were coming out of her mouth, she had brink of tears on the corner of her eyes and her face was beat red.

Arnold showed her a goofy smile and put his hands over her shoulders. "Calm down Helga. Breath, breath." Arnold motioned her to breath and rubbed her shoulder. A moment later, Helga was breathing normally again and was lying down on the table with her left cheek on the table, her hair was facing Arnold.

"I'm sorry! Please face me and stop sulking..." He tried to make up with her, which did not work very well.

"No... That was embarrassing, so no."

"I apologize, I will do anything to make it up. So please?"

Helga turned her head over and looked at Arnold with half-lidded eyes, he was showing off his goofy smile again and looked like he was really begging for forgiveness. She just smirked and sat up straight. "Okay, now let's get going with the project."

Arnold sighed and smiled to himself and thought that Helga didn't want anything, it was kind of weird, because he thought that she will ask for something that might be impossible to get. He then took out a fake copy of the unfinished project.

* * *

"So... We need to make a poster for sustainability? How boring!" Helga whined and flailed her arms in the air, then she slumped down and groaned.

"We can make it on the computer, it doesn't need to be hand-made." Arnold shrugged and gave her the assignment sheet.

"But! Hand-made will have bonus points!" She pointed at his nose and squished it with her index finger, he leaned back and stared at it. "And I like making things with my hands bucko, it's just that, why sustainability?"

"Maybe he likes that word?"

Helga looked straight into Arnold's green eyes with her half-lidded blue ones, her mouth was almost a frown and her left hand was on her chin.

"I'm just kidding, it's because sustainability is one of the major problems in the World right now. We need to recycle more or Global Warming hits us." Arnold rubbed his neck and chuckled. "You don't have to be all that you know."

"Spill."

"Huh?"

Helga sighed and put both of her arms on the table and she glared at him. "I said spill. I heard you, Phoebe and Geraldo talked in lunch, it was something about me." Then she played with her pencil. "I was in the cafeteria when Phoebe went over to you guys."

"But I thought you were sleeping!"

"No, doi! I was encouraging Phoebe to talk to Tall Hair boy and advising her to offer you jello brains with the cookies, she was shy, that's why."

Arnold didn't even notice that he was smiling and looking at Helga with kind eyes, he felt as if he was in love with the pig-tailed girl. "You're so kind."

"Huh?" Helga stopped playing with the pencil and turned over to face him. "What did you just say?"

"I said you are so kind." He rubbed his neck. "You helped Phoebe with Gerald and all that, I know that best friends do that all the time, but I was just feeling like, you know, happy inside."

She stared at Arnold with a blank face and turned to the paper on the table. "I kind of get what you said, but not really. Thanks anyway Arnold, I just feel like helpi – "

Helga was cut off. Arnold's lips stayed still on her right cheek, which was slowly turning red. He left the cheek and smiled at Helga with the same kind smile, but with a hint of happiness and love. She touched her hot right cheek and her mouth, she tried to talk, but it didn't come out right. Arnold chuckled a bit more and leaned over to put down her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth, short but sweet. He was, too, blushing, and he felt very happy about what he did.

She then turned around and lied down on the table again, her ears were red and her hand was trying to grab with Arnold's

* * *

Helga and Arnold walked out the library with hands intertwined, they did not say anything on the way home under the jet black sky with sparkling stars. Helga then finally opened her mouth.

"What was that all about?"

He just smiled and looked up the skies, he breathed out and saw a lane of smoke came out. "It's almost the cold weather huh?" Then he took off his blue jacket. "Here."

Arnold wrapped it around Helga's shoulder and smiled at her, which led her to blush and scowled. _So cute. _Thought Arnold.

"Cut the crap and tell me Arnoldo, or I'll just cut it for ya." Helga raised Old Betsy up and grabbed on the jacket, which lingered the smell of Arnold's shampoo, Helga sniffed the jacket and sighed happily.

He leaned over and kissed her again. "I love you."

Helga blushed ten shades of red and avoided Arnold's eyes, her hand was squeezing his and he didn't seem to mind at all. They just kept walking slowly down the street and holding each others hands. "I love you too actually."

"Huh?"

"I love you too, you send me the letter right? It was the first one that was written really sweet and it was like you put your heart into it. Unlike your other letters, which were vague and short."

"What do you mean?"

Arnold widened his eyes and let go of her hand, then he pulled her to a nearby bench and sat down. He opened his bag and took out a pink envelope. "Here." And he gave it to her. Helga snatched the letter out of his hand and opened it slowly, revealed a letter with her hand-writing. She read the content and found out that it was one of her secret letters that she never send.

"I want to read out this part the most. It was when I found out that I really love you, it helped me figure it out before I can come back to Hillwood." Arnold took the letter away from her hand and cleared his throat.

"_I really want you to know this, because it had been in my mind for a really long time now, and I meant really long time. I love you Arnold, but I never had the gut to say it, I bet you think that I'm blushing right now, or maybe you just think that this is a joke. Well, it's not bucko. I love you and that's that. Love, Helga._" Arnold read it out lovingly, treasuring every word of it. By the time he finished the last part, Helga was blushing and her face was in her hands.

Arnold put down the letter and gave her a tight hug, which caused her to whimper and groaned louder, feeling over embarrassed.

"I thought I put it in the binder! I didn't send the letter!" Helga said out loud and Arnold left her, holding her shoulders in his hands. "What do you mean Helga? It's your hand writing, isn't it?"

"Doi! Of course it is! But I never send this! It was suppose to be a secret!" She hugged her face again and felt his warm body wrapped around her again. His breathing on her neck and the vanilla-like smell on his body and jacket, Helga could drop down the floor and squealed in happiness, but was too busy feeling him and enjoying the moment,

The cold breeze went through and caused both Helga and Arnold to shiver. They let go and he kissed her on the forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her ears and her lips. They held it for a long time, and then let go with a tight hug.

Under the jet black sky and sparkling stars, the sweet couple stayed there hugging each other like no tomorrow.

* * *

"If you didn't send it, who did?" Arnold asked Helga, who was laying on the bed and playing with Arnold's hair. "I don't know." She shrugged.

Arnold read the letter again and scanned it for any clues, then he flipped it and saw some French writing at the corner of the page. "What does _Vous êtes les bienvenus Helga _mean?"

Helga snatched the paper away from his hand and read it, the hand writing pattern was almost the same as hers, but the "i" had a heart on it. Helga smiled and hugged his head, she let out a sigh and kissed him his hair and his forehead. "I love you Arnold..."

Arnold quickly forgot about the French and pulled Helga down from his head. "I love you too Helga." Then he kissed her lips and let the night continued.

_**The End?

* * *

**_

_And it ends..._

_For those of you who knows French, I used Google! The French is either Olga or Phoebe, your imagination, I was undecisive about them, so you guys choose. Another one-shot... Thanks for readin'! Again, constructive criticism is welcome!_


End file.
